1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display modules and, particularly, to a display module used in an illumination sign device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical illumination sign device includes a housing, a transparent protecting panel, and a simple display module. The housing defines an opening. The display module is disposed in the housing to illuminate sign patterns via the opening. The transparent protecting panel is fixed to the housing at the opening to protect the display module.
A typical display module of the illumination sign device includes a light shielding sheet, a light source, and a light guide plate disposed under the light shielding sheet. The light shielding sheet defines a light transmitting pattern. In use, light emitted from the light source enters the light guide plate and is scattered or refracted in the light guide plate. Eventually, the light is emitted from the light guide plate, with much of the light passing through the light transmitting pattern of the light shielding sheet. Thus, the light transmitting pattern is lighted. However, the typical illumination sign device can only show a simple color of the lighted transmitting pattern.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.